The present invention refers to a transport device for transporting a load, e.g. tree trunks, along an elongated element extending along the transport distance and the load being released at an optional place, said elongated element by means of a driving source being given a reciprocating movement in its longitudinal direction, and at least one holding member being attached to the elongated element, said holding member being arranged to bring along the load in one of the directions of motion of the elongated element and in the opposite direction of motion skip on the elongated element without transferring the load.
In forestry work the transport of cut tree trunks to a road, which is passable by big transport vehicles, is often a problem. This problem is today solved in many different ways. One way is having a cross-country forwarder or wheel tractor transporting the tree trunks to the road.
This is however not always the most convenient procedure, e.g. when only certain trees have been cut in thinning or the like, and other trees are left. These remaining trees interfere considerably with forwarders and similar vehicles.
A winch, e.g. mounted on a timber truck, is another alternative. When the tree trunks, which often are sporadically placed over a large area and at different distances from the road, are trailed to the road and loaded on the transport vehicle, the wire is manually drawn from the winch to the tree trunk, to which the wire is connected.
The distance from the winch to the tree trunk is however limited to the length of the wire, which often is insufficient. The manual drawing of the wire to a new tree trunk after each trailing of another tree trunk is a time- and work consuming procedure, which also increases the costs for loading and transport.